


Foxglove, Monkshood, Wolfsbane, Wine

by reyleaux (witchoil)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Werewolf!Kylo, Witch!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/pseuds/reyleaux
Summary: An enormous mass of fur and muscle greeted her at the door, cloaked in dark and dusted with snow along his hackles. The creature stood on its hind legs like a man but looked as though he’d be just as comfortable on all-fours. Though deep brown as a human, his eyes glowed gold like this. A dark red tongue peeked from behind blunt, canid teeth as he panted. Their flash of white ran a familiar shiver like a finger up Rey’s spine.
The beast spoke.
“Excited, are we?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Picarito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picarito/gifts).



> A kind-of-sort-of gift fic for cheesytriangle, whose art I love!!! 
> 
> While I’m usually deeply devoted to incorporating/explaining lore within works I found it to be a little too cumbersome here (distracted from the sex lol). So if you’re interested in my worldbuilding choices & background info, check the end notes.

The evening fell and a light snow followed it, dusting the ground in a fine, shimmering powder. Rey, unimpressed by even nature’s beauty, grumbled and put another two logs in the hearth. He was late.

Her mangy embarrassment of a pet had been given but one job this evening – show up – and still could not make it home before dark. And he knew she had work to do, too. Git.

She prepared things while she waited, all with an air of resentment. Rey swept the floor clean of dirt and scattered over it a mix of ashes and pungent ground herbs that left the cabin smelling of spice and earth and the faintest tinge of burned hair. She extinguished the white tallow candles that guarded the window and replaced them with black, partially burned from the last new moon cycle.

She even began the process of cooking down the flying ointment she would take later, setting it to stew for over an hour in the heart but even still, her wolf was nowhere to be found. Had there still been light to see her garden dial by, she would have brooded over the late time it showed. She glanced at it accusingly a few times anyways, if only to brood over its increasing illegibility in the gathering dark.

Though Rey was usually careful to stay her hex-prone tongue she considered, briefly, that she might just let it fly. After all, if he didn’t arrive soon the whole thing would be moot anyways. They needed to be underway before the moon reached its zenith and—

Then, at last, a familiar scraping at the door.

Consumed by agitation, Rey rushed to unlatch it.

An enormous mass of fur and muscle greeted her, cloaked in dark and dusted with snow along his hackles. The creature stood on its hind legs like a man but looked as though he’d be just as comfortable on all-fours. In place of feet he had massive paws just like a wolf’s, but his hands were a mix between that and human hands. The palm-skin was soft but still grey as the rest of him, ending in wide finger-pads and thick black claws that emerged from their tips.

His eyes were deep brown as a human but glowed almost gold like this, and the puckered white scar she gave him long ago presented only as a diagonal line of disrupted fur running up over his snout, between his brows. He panted lightly and a dark red tongue peeked from behind blunt, canid teeth. Their flash of white ran a familiar shiver of anticipation like a finger up Rey’s spine, nearly distracting her from her foul mood.

The beast spoke.

“Excited, are we?”

Rey’s knuckles tightened and she slammed the heavy oak door in Kylo Ren’s face. The _nerve_ —

But a moment later a large, black-furred hand emerged to push the unlatched door open. Rey did not see, however, as she busied herself with removing her stomacher and gown.

“Come here,” Rey ordered over her shoulder, sharp-tongued and unevenly lit by the fire. She folded the gown impatiently and tossed it onto the trunk which footed her bed. Left now in a petticoat, shift, and stays, she was the image of temptation, caressed on one side by red-gold light. She would not stay so covered if Kylo Ren could help it.

He shook the remaining snow from his fur and contemplated the displeasure he could see glinting in Rey’s eye.

“I understand your eagerness, but wouldn’t you prefer I at least warm myself from the cold first?” Kylo responded in his bizarre wolf’s-voice (truly like hearing English spoken from the mouth of an animal – wet and clumsy-harsh). “I know how you loathe a cold snout, especially on your—”

“ _Kylo_.” She took a warning tone. “Come here, now.”

And for all that he played penitently coy, he came when she beckoned the second time.

Rey traced a palm through his prickling fur. “Fool wolf.” She drew him close as she perched on the pine-needle mattress. “You forget who your master is.”

Kylo snorted and Rey swore she could see him roll an amber eye. “Is that what you are?” He intended it to be teasing, but his rough, inhuman voice and long tongue made it sinister. Rey liked the idea of him challenging her, if only so…

“I’ll leash you again if you need reminding. Like the first time.”

He seemed to considered the offer, a rumble building in his thick throat. “Maybe not tonight.”

Rey hooked a foot around his haunch, pulled him closer to the bed so that her skirts bunched up to her spread knees. “You’re no fun, wolfman.”

But Kylo declined to respond, instead caging Rey between strong, claw-tipped arms and leaning down to snuffle at her throat. The heat of his breath and the smell of the woods washed over Rey and she could not keep a pleased smile from her face, reveling in the feeling of this creature’s attention on her.

He was formidable, terrifying even, but with her – in her arms, at her neck, between her legs – he exercised a careful attention that made her shudder with special delight. _Who can own a monster?_  She would ask herself as they rocked and thrashed. _I can._

As though he could sense her mind wandering, Kylo gave a low growl next to Rey’s ear and played the edge of a fang against it. “It’s rude to go flying when your lover is right here, you know.”

Rey grasped a hank of coarse fur in her left hand, wound around the back of Kylo’s massive lupine head. “Then demand my attention.”

Again that amused snort. Then Kylo was dropping to sit on his haunches and those rough hands were pushing Rey’s skirts higher and higher. With what Rey interpreted as a look of rapture (though such things are difficult to read on the faces of wolves), Kylo’s snout inched forward, capturing the smell of her, bare beneath her skirt.

Gentle as he could be, Kylo drew the silken pads of his clawed fingers up her calves and pulled her by the knees closer around his head. This close, she could feel the quick inhale-exhale of his sniffing and the wetness of his nose where it brushed her thighs, met her wetness.

She groaned in anticipation and at the foreignness of the feeling. It had been too long since she had last had him this way. Though she loved to watch his muscles work beneath pale, star-spotted skin, or see the way his eyes closed to slits as she teased him, there was a different, deeper pleasure that came with taking him animal. The danger of it, perhaps, or the wrongness. Her skin prickled and broke out in gooseflesh. Kylo lapped at her.

His tongue was different like this, flatter and smoother, but larger too, and he was soon slicking any part of her that wasn’t already wet for him.

But the motion was imprecise and he knew this, so Kylo trailed his hands up Rey’s thighs and used his thumbs to pull her apart. Now, fully open to him, her smell was even stronger and Kylo couldn’t help the groan-turned-growl that emerged from him. Nor could Rey help the shudder that accompanied feeling it vibrate through the tender flesh of her thigh.

“More,” she said, hoarse already, and Kylo Ren complied.

His flat tongue wound and pressed the slick, hairless skin on the interior of Rey’s outer lips (the only part of her below her waist that was, indeed, hairless) and she sighed in relief to finally have him touching her fully. A moment later she gasped as Kylo pressed that same smooth tongue into her entrance and stroked with his thumbs along her lips in time.

Rey fluttered around him, thick as any finger but hotter and slicker, and couldn’t keep her knees from shaking where they brushed below Kylo’s twitching, attentive ears.

Perhaps that was it – what she liked about fucking him like this – the foreign familiarity. Each moment felt impossible, each entrance a type of invasion, but one she craved. It felt like betraying her lover and indulging him at the same time. It felt like having two men at once. It felt like subjugation and power, simultaneously. She gasped, clenching hard at the thought. Yes, that was it.

Rey tossed her head back, missing by mere moments as the wolf Kylo Ren looked up to her, eyes glinting in the firelight. All the same he drank in the view of her neck and bared shoulders lit from the side and below by the flickering hearth. His sight was not as keen like this but he believed he saw the beginnings of beading sweat at her collar. Already immersed in her taste and smell he nevertheless wished he could taste her there, too, at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Taste all of her at once. Her skin, her sex, perhaps even her blood.

He groaned and smoothed a thumb upwards to roll over Rey’s clit, pulling back the hood. Finally she cried out, throat working itself around the sound and small breasts swelling deliciously above her tightly-laced stays. So he did it again and again until he could feel her tightening erratically around his tongue and her moans were more often audible than not.

“Ah, God.” She sounded half-choked, as though she’d been running from him on one of their romps through the woods. She gripped the back of his massive head tightly and pulled him away. “Christ, enough. Stop before I—not yet.”

Kylo complied and pulled back. The hairs on his snout were plastered down with her juices and his saliva. The scent of their mixing weighed heavy in his nose and between his legs.

“Are you certain?” He rose and rose, smearing the wet of his face on her shift and stays until he came up to that place he had been contemplating earlier. He tasted and, yes, he had made her sweat. “I can make you finish twice. Three times, if you will it.” He lapped and sniffed and sucked across her neck and collar bones. “As many times as you like, Rey.”

But rather than melt under his attentions, Rey scooped his wet chin in a wide, calloused hand and drew him up and away so that they were at eye level. “No,” she said confident despite her breathlessness and flush, “Only once tonight, and not until I say.”

Kylo Ren searched her face, enamored with its simultaneous mirth and menace. Dimples creased in her cheeks every time she spoke but their charm was undercut by the hardness of her brows and the width of her angular jaw. “Aye,” he said, voice low. “As you wish.”

“Good,” she said with a benevolent smile. “Are you ready?”

Truthfully he was, very, and Rey could likely see it if she looked down, his cock fully emerged and already leaking. But Kylo had his pride and his preferences. “If you let me bare you I will be. Hmm, witch? Dance naked for me?”

And though it was a silly request and unnecessary to her aims, Rey could find no good reason to deny him. “Fine,” she said, “but do not rip anything you don’t intend to mend.”

He hummed against her cheek with a buzzing grumble and conceded, “Lucky for me I’m quite good with a needle.”

Rey scoffed at that, having seen his terrible mending before, and rose up onto her knees so that she could turn and present him with her back. Despite his monstrous hands, Kylo Ren was dexterous, unlacing her expertly and unbuttoning her petticoat before she even noticed he had touched it. In moments, she was in nothing but her shift and she relished the freedom of it.

Kylo did too, apparently, as those same hands ventured under her shift to cup her breasts and tease them with fingers and claws alike. At this – his favorite, awful torture – Rey did finally melt. She surrendered herself to the feeling of pleasurable incompleteness, like a faint whisper on her clit, and was all but deaf to Kylo’s melodic reminiscing in her ear.

He recalled the first time he’d seen her naked, alone and half-mad with magic in the same forest they now shared, punctuating his story with pinches and scrapes that made her buck against nothing. He recalled seeing bruises on her skin not unlike the ones he left on her now and a sudden and arresting feeling of _jealousy_ at the thought that anyone else had touched such wild thing as her. That, he said pressing both middle fingers hard into her nipples, was the moment he’d known he loved her.

“Stupid thing,” she said, head lolling back, drunk on it, affectionate. “I brought you there.”

“Lift your arms,” he said, “or I _will_ rip this.”

Rey did as she was bid and fell back against him bare and soaking, soft skin against thick fur. Her gaze drifted to the window to confirm that the black disk of the moon had risen in the sky and was prepared to bear witness. The timing was good. And thank god, because Rey didn’t think she could wait any longer.

She turned back to face Kylo Ren and searched for him with her hands. Though slightly softened from his extended tease, he was still near ready. With both hands – one stroking his reddened wolf’s cock and the other cradling his balls – Rey quickly closed the gap.

She laid back on the bed and gestured for him to follow, presenting her cunt with a smile that could have led Saint Peter himself down to Hell. And to his credit, Kylo Ren managed two heartbeats before throwing himself down between her legs.

When he entered her, both of them stopped breathing together, waiting to begin again until they found purchase. Rey gripped around his shoulders and Kylo sank claws into the bed but it still took three steadying breaths before either could move.

It was Rey who did first, reveling in the stretch of Kylo in this unusual form and eager to test its edges. She pressed closer to him, whispered, “More.” He had no choice but to oblige.

And it was true that like this he felt different, bigger perhaps but mostly wider, slicker, harder. His cock no longer had that pleasing curve that often left her shaking or the bulbous head that made her cry out when he withdrew, but made up for it with its thickness – getting wider and wider towards the base. Wide enough that halfway through his second thrust Rey gasped for him to stop, go slower, _less_  just this once.

And though he did, just that once, Kylo did not keep to a slower pace but resumed her original command. Though she’d later chastise him for defying her, Rey relished it, crying out each time he could go no further and drawing an unnamable pleasure from the sting.

Again she called for more and again, he obliged. Kylo reared back and gripped behind her knees once more, this time drawing them up and even further apart. Rey felt exposed like this, nearly helpless, and her clit pulsed at the realization of it. The backs of her thighs ached from the stretch, but Rey hardly noticed because somehow Kylo’s cock was reaching even deeper and spreading her even wider than before.

He began to hit a part of her deep enough that she felt it in her stomach like a blow and the oddness of it – the intimacy of feeling him in a part of her body he was not touching – only increased her feeling of fullness. What was once anticipation became a ravenous somatic _need_ beyond her comprehension and a distant anxiety at the realization that she was approaching something she had never experienced before. The more Kylo drove into that part of her, the more Rey felt like she might burst, until she tried, feebly to communicate her distress.

“Kylo, please, I’m—”

“Now?” He asked, seeming as lost as she was.

“Almost,” she gasped in response. “But it’s—God it’s so much.” Kylo thrust erratically and the deviation made Rey wail. And in a cycle as vicious as any she’d orchestrated, he responded to the sound with even greater force and less control. And something else – though she thought it must be impossible, he felt _tighter_ inside her, as though he were still growing larger, still swelling.

The pounding on that place was constant and Rey, unknowingly, bore down on Kylo in response. A gruff sound like a bark left him and he asked again in desperation, “Now? _Christ_ , please, if you’ll let me.”

Rey nodded her assent and Kylo released her left leg to bring a thumb back to her clit. Within moments Rey was on the very edge. The stretch, the stimulation, and the unbearable fullness at her entrance had her cresting and crashing with a sound nearing a scream and a sudden hot _gush_  passed between them. Kylo Ren’s eyes went wide at the feeling, rolling back. With a helpless gasp, he spilled into Rey, hot and pulsing.

 

And though she had finished, there was no relief. That stretch at her entrance had expanded to something impassable. The base of Kylo’s cock had swollen until it sealed them together and their fluids inside her. Worse yet, he was still hard. Rey spasmed in aftershocks and, somehow paradoxically, the realization of how full she was caused her to involuntarily clench tighter and tighter, the pressure inside her becoming so great she came again only seconds later and again, scarcely a minute after that.

She clutched Kylo to her through it all, only able to curse and moan between impossible attempts to explain what she was feeling, and he covered her in sated kisses and soft praises. He laved at her neck and called her wondrous, impossible, a creature beyond the grasp of God himself – all things that would have made Rey smile and scoff lovingly had she not been clinging barely and fiercely to reason and life.

Slowly she returned to herself and slowly, Kylo softened and receded, leaving both of their thighs coated in a viscous mixture of their cum. Rey groaned at the feeling of it, filthy yet still somehow horribly arousing, but Kylo soothed her again with soft shushes, drawing her close as he shrank and shifted in her arms.

At last, mostly human, he kissed behind her ear. “Still want to go flying, witch?”

Rey rolled her eyes, completely defeated. “You win, wolfman, just this once. If I flew tonight I don’t think I’d make it back to the ground.”

**Author's Note:**

>   * This is set in the late 1700’s if ur wondering how I chose Rey’s clothes.
>   * Rey is a witch! What does that mean here? Irrelevant. (But seriously if ur curious hmu at my main or my witching sideblog where I’ll talk ur damn ear off.)
>   * I make a few references to “flying” here, which is something many old-time (and some modern) witches did. It’s basically dosing oneself with psychoactive and/or neurotoxic plants/herbs to reach altered states of consciousness. Modern witches mostly use it as a tool for astral travel and spiritual expansion. The herbs in the title have all traditionally been used in flying ointments. Please do NOT try it at home, you will die.
>   * I’m drawing on a loose werewolf mythology that allows them by heredity as well as bite. Kylo is the former (pretending to be the latter probably but lol worldbuilding) and has the power to appear as wolfy as he wishes on demand. He doesn’t usually go around full fursuit but it’s part of the deal he has with Rey wrt this particular rite.
>   * “But, Kellu,” you say, “you can’t produce human speech from a wolf mouth! It just wouldn’t work!” Gentle reader, I know and I don’t care anymore. Plus magic.
>   * Does Kylo have a regular human dick or not? Well, if you don’t already know what a wolf dick looks like then it’s probably for the best that you don’t find out now.
> 

> 
> In any case, thank you for reading!!!!! I live for comments and kudos! If you have any requests please drop by my reylo blog @reyleaux and hit me up via messenger or ask.


End file.
